


Couldn't Stop Caring

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [19]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quote or Song Lyrics. Couldn't Stop Caring - The Spiritual Machines. The Grounders and Arkers go to war with the Mountain Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Stop Caring

I could see the signs  
She was fixed to fly  
It’s always better fought than won  
For those not afraid to die

I couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop, stop stop it  
I couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop, stop stop it  
I couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop, stop stop it  
I couldn’t stop, stop stop it

The grounders all started cheering “Heda! Heda!” until Lexa raised her hand to stop them. “What happened here will not stand. The mountain will fall. THE DEAD WILL BE AVENGED!” Lexa shouted, causing the grounders to cheer for their leader. Clarke watched her motivate her people and was amazed at the respect she commanded, yet couldn’t help the guilt that plagued her over the deaths of the people in Ton DC and the lie they were telling their people.

The grounders got back to work when Abby reminded them that there was still people that needed to be saved. Lexa turned to face Clarke and assured her, “With our two people working together, we’re going to win this war Clarke”. Clarke wasn’t so sure about that but nodded her head in agreement anyway, hoping Lexa was right.

It’s all the same  
She takes the world  
And I take the blame

It’s all the same  
She wants to drown  
And I break the chain

As Clarke walked away from her mom, Abby grabbed her wrist to make her turn back to her. “I need you to do something for me. Don’t forget that we’re the good guys” Abby told her. Clarke was thankful that her mom seemed more accepting of her decisions, after blaming her yesterday.

Lexa walked past them and informed her, “It’s time”. Clarke looked at her as she went passed them, she was nervous about the upcoming attack and what would happen to her people. Would they succeed? Would they fail? Who would die and how many? Would she die? Would Lexa? She turned back to her mom and nodded.

Abby cupped her cheek and whispered, “May we meet again”. It was a saying all the arkers said in situations like this, ones where someone they knew could die. Clarke just smiled at her sadly, unable to say the words back. She didn’t want to think about the possibility of dying. It was unlikely her mom would die as she would be out of danger. She turned and made her way to the rest of the soldiers waiting on her and walked out of the village with them, towards the war camp.

Caring started it  
I can’t stop it  
Caring started it  
I can’t stop it  
Caring started it  
I can’t stop it  
I believe it’s too late  
I can’t stop it  
They were in the war table before the meeting by several minutes. Lexa pushed Clarke against the table and claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. Clarke hopped onto the table and pulled Lexa between her legs, wrapping her arms around her neck. Lexa buried her hands in Clarke’s hair and scraped her nails over her skull.

They deepened the kiss, tongues gliding against each other and someone let out a moan. They continued for several minutes, until someone cleared their throat. They separated and saw Indra standing there, looking none too pleased. “Can’t you see we’re busy?” Lexa questioned.

“We need to start the meeting” Clarke reminded her, hoping off the table. “Sorry about that Indra, we lost track of time”.

It’s all for you  
You get the change and I give the truth  
It’s all for you  
Take it to depths they never knew

I couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop, stop caring  
I couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop, stop caring  
I couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop, stop caring  
Couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop, stop stop caring

They were in Mount Weather fighting side by side. Clarke shooting people with her gun and Lexa shooting people with her bow and arrows. They exited one room into a long corridor, shooting people as they walked down it. They cleared that area and moved onto the next, Clarke and Lexa staying together, not wanting to be separated.

They made it into another room with Cage in it and a lot of tables. They ducked behind cover and kept shooting at the guards. They had warriors fighting with them behind cover too, some of the enemy guards were getting shot, but a lot still remained. The grounders weapons were inferior to the Mountain Men and Lexa was now regretting not using the guns Kane suggested they use.

Shot down  
She’s coming like a hurricane  
Shot down  
She’s in love with the pain

Shot down  
She’s coming like a hurricane  
Shot down  
She’s in love with the pain

I couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop, stop caring  
I couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop, stop caring  
I couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop, stop caring  
Couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop, stop stop caring

While they were behind cover, Lexa pulled Clarke to her and kissed her desperately. It lasted a couple of minutes. When Lexa pulled away, she had a weird look on her face that Clarke couldn’t decipher. “I’m weak for you” Lexa told her looking into her eyes before grabbing Clarke’s gun out of her hand, standing up and shooting Cage.

She shot at Cage and anyone else who popped up over the cover of the tables. She didn’t bother using the cover anymore and just kept shooting. As soon as she got a chance she shot Cage in the head, killing him. At the same time she was shot by a guard in the chest, right through the heart. She dropped to the floor in front of Clarke, blood dripping out of her mouth.

Clarke screamed Lexa’s name through her tears and cradled her in her lap. Octavia made her way to Clarke and pulled her away from Lexa’s body and to the safety of the corridor. Grounders and Arkers were still shooting at the Mountain Men, but Octavia wouldn’t let her back in the room unarmed. Clarke kept trying to get back to Lexa, still bawling her eyes out.

When the war was over and victory was theirs, they carried the bodies of the fallen back to Ton DC, Lexa was one of them. Clarke’s tears had lessened from sobs to a silent stream of tears. She walked at the front of the crowd of people with Octavia and led them back to the crater of the village. They built a funeral Pyre, wrapped the bodies in cloth and put them on the pyre.

Lexa was put on top, when Clarke had said her final goodbye to the woman who had won her heart. They all stood around the pyre, including Abby and Kane. Clarke was handed a torch by Indra. “Gonplei ste odon” Clarke said loud enough for everyone to hear and lit the pyre. She stood and watched, people eventually leaving one by one, until the last ember burned out.


End file.
